DESPUES DE ODIARTE
by almalaura
Summary: La cobardía, miedo e inmadurez pudieron acabar con el amor más intenso, ¿podrá rescatarse ese amor despues de tantos años? El deseo de veganza y rencor corren por las venas de Edward; y Bella luchará para poder demostrar que no sigue siendo la misma adolescente inmadura que él conoció.
1. Prólogo

**Descargo de Personajes: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer de su Saga Crepúsculo, la historia es mía.

* * *

**"DESPUES DE ODIARTE"**

**PROLOGO**

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía claro las cosas que quería para mi vida, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y soportar la situación que se avecinaba, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?... Cómo avanzas, cuando el objetivo o la ilusión de vida están muertos… Cómo se puede volver a sentir ilusión y sueños si estos yacen rotos en el suelo… lo peor, como puedo tener valor de estar aquí, contigo, y tratar de terminar lo que debo, cuando todo por dentro me dice que no…

Respirando profundo, haciendo acopio a toda mi fuerza… — Me voy — te dije en un susurro, no estaba segura si me habías escuchado, tus ojos verdes me miraron intrigados.

— Pero si apenas son ocho de la noche — me contestaste con tú ceño fruncido.

No comprendías el trasfondo que había en esas dos palabras, no percibías mi angustia y mi desesperación, solo pensabas que me iba porque ya era tarde, así que muerta de miedo y con los nervios a flor de piel, me disponía a explicarte, pero, ¿cómo te iba a explicar la situación que estaba pasando? ¿cómo te haría entender que nos habían descubierto, que de nuevo hubo una pelea con mis padres, que no podía soportar su mirada acusatoria y mucho menos la decepción en sus ojos por vivir esto contigo?

Esto sería lo más difícil que me iba a tocar vivir, pero lo tenía que hacer, era necesario para la salud mental de todos… — Me aceptaron en la universidad de la capital — te dije, una excusa muy pobre, pero qué más podía hacer, no podía decirte que no te amo, si lo he estado diciendo y demostrándotelo desde el primer día en que te vi.

Pude ver en tus ojos la comprensión de mis palabras y quizá hasta cierta frustración— Pensé que te quedarías a estudiar aquí, dijiste que la ingeniería no estaba tan mal — apuntaste, sabía que no te había hecho gracia mi comentario, ya que no me miraste a la cara si no que volteaste tú mirada hacía otro punto, supongo concentrándote, tratando de asimilar la situación.

Vi como tomaste entre tus manos el vaso que tenías y le diste un trago a tú cerveza, mientras te contestaba — Sabes que no es lo que quiero estudiar, ya te lo había comentado antes— con ese comentario tú dirigiste tú mirada hacía mis ojos, sentía que podías acceder a mis pensamientos, y el sólo pensar que habías adivinado hacía donde iba esta conversación me ponía los pelos de punta, tenía miedo a tú reacción.

— Si, si lo sé — fue lo único que respondiste, por un momento pensé que no me habías puesto atención, te quedaste callado mientras mirabas hacía el balcón, quizá tratando de concentrarte en esa nada que se veía, tanto para tú vida como para la mía.

La noche estaba fría y el cielo estaba nublado, pronto llovería, pronto darían las nueve y yo tenía que llegar a mi casa antes de esa hora, antes de que se dieran cuenta de que me había escapado… otra vez.

— Bien — dijiste, y me sacaste de mis pensamientos — y ¿Vas a venir cada fin de semana, o cada quince días, o cómo? — preguntaste de repente, deseando no estar en ese lugar y no responder a esa pregunta.

Respiré hondo, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación. — En realidad, sólo vendré en las vacaciones — tú rostro, que no había hecho contacto con el mío, cambió, tus ojos se entrecerraron, tú boca se volvió una línea tensa y tus ojos se oscurecieron, tenía que ser fuerte si ya había empezado, tenía que terminar. — Lo que pasa es que también voy a trabajar, ya conseguí un trabajo allá, no voy a tener oportunidad de venir — me apresuré a explicarte.

— ¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices! — contestaste serio, tú voz se volvió más gruesa y más fuerte, tú rostro se endureció, no gritaste, sólo elevaste la voz, yo preferí no decir nada y voltee a ver la mesa mientras recorría mis dedos por el borde de mi vaso. — Dime Isabella— dijiste serio — pero dime la verdad — tú mano alcanzo mi cara, y con una ligera caricia alzaste mi barbilla para obligarme a ver tus ojos, esos ojos verdes que por la tonalidad, me hacían saber tantas cosas y obligarme así a perderme en ellos y no poder hacer o decir nada— cuál es la razón por la que te vas y no puedes volver los fines de semana, hasta donde sé, la capital no está tan lejos como para sólo venir cada semestre, dime — me dijiste, incluso sentí una nota de angustia y tristeza.

— Ya te lo dije — te conteste, moviéndome un poco para que dejaras de tocar mi cara— tengo que trabajar.

—Porqué tienes que trabajar — no preguntaste, respondiste cansado, incluso con una sonrisa irónica — ¿No se supone que tus padres pagarán la escuela? — pude escuchar un hilo de desesperación en tú voz, te mire a los ojos, clave mi mirada en la tuya, estabas vulnerable, tus ojos me miraban desesperados, tratando de hallar una respuesta, pero yo no podía, más bien no la tenía, así que lo mejor que hice fue enfrascarme en mi concha como una tortuga y protegerme de este dolor que ya estaba sintiendo.

En ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en decirte todo de una sola vez, porque estabas dolido, lastimado, y entonces así podrías dejarme ir, porque eso era lo que quería… irme — Mis padres nos descubrieron, quieren que me vaya, me consiguieron un trabajo los fines de semana, tengo prohibido venir — de repente te erguiste en tú silla, volteaste hacía el otro lado, para ocultarme tus emociones, pero la mano que sostenía el vaso de cerveza la tenías tan apretada que el vaso cedió rompiéndose y derramando el liquido.

Volteaste y se me detuvo el corazón al percatarme de tú mirada, una mirada que me helo de miedo, el mesero acudió a auxiliarte, el corazón amenazaba con salírseme del pecho. Voltee hacía la pared, hacía el reloj, faltaba media hora para las nueve, tenía que irme y rápido.

Me levante y tú te levantaste conmigo. — Tengo que irme — te supliqué con la mirada, inmediatamente, sacaste unos billetes y los dejaste sobre la mesa, me tomaste del brazo y salimos del lugar.

Ibas caminando tan deprisa que me costaba seguirte el paso, pero eso no te detuvo, me faltaba el aire por la angustia de tú actitud, tropezaba con cada irregularidad del camino y tus dedos se clavaban en mi brazo, para sostenerme, pero también por desespero o coraje, qué se yo, de todas formas estaba segura que mañana tendría las marcas en mi brazo de tus dedos.

Cuando vi que doblaste la esquina en lugar de seguir derecho hacía mi casa me detuve y volteaste a verme. — ¿A dónde vamos? — te pregunte temerosa, tú mirada realmente me tenía preocupada, pero no me respondiste, me jalaste aún más fuerte hasta hacerme caminar, no quise poner resistencia, para que no me lastimaras más.

Unas gotas comenzaron a caer, representando así, mi sentir, pero no podía mostrártelo, no podía, yo tenía claro que quería hacer y tenía que ser fuerte para demostrarte mi determinación, estas gotas no eran más que el reflejo de lo que realmente pasaba en mi interior.

_Al menos alguien muestra la verdad_, sonreí ante mi sátira.

Otro tirón a mi brazo fue lo que me saco de mi pensamiento y me hizo ahora sentir un miedo atroz creciendo en mis entrañas… No sabía lo que hacía, iba en automático, me detuve cuando sentí que te paraste en lo que parecía un parque, los árboles frondosos y oscuros no dejaban que la lluvia llegara hasta nosotros. La angustia y la desesperación comenzó a hacer acto de presencia en mi por dos razones, la primera, tratar de encontrar las palabras exactas pera que tú creyeras las cosas y poder seguir con esta determinación, y la segunda, la angustia de saber que seguramente mis padres no tardarían en llegar a la casa y si no me encontraban ahí sería mi fin.

— Edward, de verdad, tengo que irme — te dije desesperada.

— ¡No! — me gritaste.

Ese grito me paralizó, no supe que hacer, por primera vez en la vida tuve miedo de tú reacción, pensé en mil maneras de explicarte, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que tú no serías capaz de hacerme daño, pero el miedo ahí estaba, y seguía creciendo dentro de mi conforme te veía caminar de un lado a otro presionándote el puente de la nariz, como tratando de relajarte o encontrar la explicación más lógica a lo que te estaba haciendo.

— Edward — volví a insistir — por favor, tengo que llegar a mi casa, no lo hagas más difícil. — te dije bajando la mirada.

Paraste de caminar, lo sentí, levante la mirada y me tope con tú mirada fría, enojada, dolida, volví a bajar la mirada, sentía mucha pena por lo que estaba haciendo, pero alguien tenía que ser el fuerte y a mí fue a la que le toco ese papel.

Te acercaste lentamente a mi y yo no hacía más que temblar por miedo y del frío, no entendía o comprendía porque te tenía miedo, pero tú mirada tan helada me paralalizaba de miedo. — ¡¿Por qué? — Me preguntaste con voz contenida — ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo?

— No me queda alternativa, mis padres no lo aceptan, no lo entienden. — te conteste.

— ¡Por Dios Isabella! — Me gritaste mientras me acorralabas entre un árbol y tú cuerpo — No eres una niña, ya eres mayor de edad, ellos no pueden decidir por ti. — me decías desesperado.

— ¡Ellos me mantienen! Por supuesto que tienen el derecho de decidir— te grite de vuelta.

— ¿Por qué Isabella?— esta vez, en tú voz y en tus ojos ya no había enojo, o desilusión, al contrario, había suplica — ¿Por qué no luchas? — Tú voz se fue convirtiendo en un susurro, mientras apoyabas tú frente en la mía. — ¿Acaso ya no me amas? — De repente te erguiste y me miraste seriamente a los ojos — y no te atrevas a mentirme, porque sabes que conmigo no funciona.

Te observé, suplicándote con la mirada, no quería hacerlo difícil, no sabía como había pasado, éramos muy jóvenes, con una vida por delante y el amor en lugar de hacernos feliz nos estaba matando, poco a poco hasta volverse insoportable.

— No es por falta de amor, lo sabes, sabes perfectamente que te amo —te confesé, y tenía que hacerlo porque yo también lo sabía, no podía mentirte.

— ¡¿Entonces? — Me gritaste — ¿Entonces por qué no haces nada? ¿Por qué no luchas por nuestro amor? — me reclamaste.

Tus manos me zarandeaban, tratándome de hacer reaccionar ante tú lógica, pero tú no entendías la mía, no sabías lo importante que era para mi escuchar de sus labios un "bien hecho" no sabías lo mucho que me dolía ver la decepción en sus ojos cada vez que me miraban, no sabías lo doloroso que era luchar por su atención.

— No es suficiente con decir "Te amo" Isabella, estas palabras se tienen que demostrar con acciones, si lo nuestro es de verdad, tienes que luchar, tienes que hacerte fuerte por mí, por ti, tienes que ser fuerte por los dos, por esto que sentimos, por esto que nos une. — me dijiste lentamente, tratando de hacerme ver tú punto de vista, y que está a su vez hiciera en mi desistir de mi decisión y lograr así hacerme cambiar de opinión.

— ¿"Ser fuerte por mi"? — te pregunte molesta — ¿Por qué te imaginas que lo estoy haciendo? Es por mí, Edward, ¿no lo entiendes?, yo también puedo decirte lo mismo, no es suficiente con que me digas que me amas, también necesito que me lo demuestres, haciéndome sentir seguridad, seguridad de que vas a salir adelante, ¡Por Dios! no has madurado, todo lo vez tan sencillo, como si todo fuera tan fácil, por ejemplo no has terminado la escuela, y no la terminas, no porque tú estés mal, nooo, son los demás que no entienden, todo el mundo conspira en tú contra para que no termines la escuela. Tú no cometes errores, no, todos los que estamos alrededor tuyo vivimos en un error, porque tú eres la perfección andado… De verdad Edward, así no son las cosas, dejando las cosas al tiempo no se solucionan los problemas, así no, y francamente no me interesa estar con una persona que no tiene metas a futuro, que no tiene aspiraciones en la vida. — te dije.

Suspiraste riéndote — ¿Terminaste de decir tú discurso? Por cierto, ¿No se te pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor? ¿mínimo algo más convincente? — me preguntaste con una sonrisa sádica en tú rostro — Hablas de la escuela… sabes perfectamente que sólo tuve un problema con un maestro y que tengo a todos los demás maestros prácticamente a mi favor, y lo sabes, no soy estúpido, puedo sacar la escuela con excelencia si me da la gana, hablas de madures, hablas de visión, ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es tener visión Bella? Lo que tus papás dicen, ¿Qué es tener aspiraciones? Las que tus papás quieran…— te reíste — ¿y soy yo el que tiene que madurar?… vaya…— dijiste más desilusionado que nada.

Tú respuesta me desarmo, ya no tenía argumentos que decir, ya no tenía excusas que inventar, me conocías demasiado bien, pero tenía que ser fuerte, yo tenía claro mis metas en la vida, y aquí contigo no las lograría.

— Edward, ya por favor, no puedo seguir con esto, déjame irme — te dije tranquilamente.

Tú te retiraste de mí, en tú mirada ya no había desilusión o desespero, comencé a ver que en ella había algo más que no era amor, había asco, odio. — No vas a ser feliz — me dijiste — no cuando eres tan cobarde.

No te dije nada, porque era verdad, ¿Qué podía hacer? Esto que sentía era demasiado fuerte para mí, me pesaba mucho, es decir, _no podía ser tan profundo_, además éramos tan jóvenes, que pronto se nos pasaría, o al menos con esa esperanza me convencí para poder llegar a esta solución.

Respire profundo, ya no había más que decir, así que comencé a caminar y tus brazos me atraparon por atrás, abrazándome. — No me dejes, por favor Bella no me dejes… —tú voz fue suplicante, tanto que me caló el alma, — vamos amor, por favor, lucha… por favor, yo no puedo solo, por favor amor, por favor… —

No hice nada, cerré mis ojos y mi corazón, tome tus brazos y me desenrede de ellos, para seguir mi camino, forzándome a no voltear para atrás y bloquear todo este dolor que se acumulaba en mi pecho… camine y camine en dirección a mi casa, por un momento pensé que llegarías, pero no, me dejaste seguir mi camino, "respetando" supongo mi decisión.

Y así se finalizo la historia, yo terca en irme, tú aceptando mi decisión… yo luchando por no regresar, y tú dejándome de amar… yo luchando por olvidarte… y tú, tú comenzando a odiarme…

Después de eso mi vida se cerro, al grado que no supe como llegue a estar así, o aquí, todos los días diciendo "soy fuerte yo puedo" y si, fui fuerte, tanto, que no supe en qué momento pasaron tres años, tan fuerte, que sigo viéndome al espejo tratando de encontrarme, porque realmente la mujer que esta parada aquí, la que el espejo refleja no soy yo… no puedo ser yo, ya que mi rostro demacrado y deformado en el espejo no reflejaba la fortaleza que decía tener.

Así que aquí estoy preguntándome cómo había llegado hasta aquí, en qué momento se me fueron tres años de mi vida, no me lo preguntaba en sentido literal, porque más o menos sabía cómo había llegado, pero lo que no terminaba de comprender es ¿cómo había llegado a este extremo? ¿En qué momento la Bella que era, había desaparecido para dar paso a esta imagen tan desconocida para mí?… ¿Cuándo me transforme en este ser o esta imagen, que el espejo se aferra a decir que soy yo?... ¿En donde esta mi fortaleza cuando más la necesito? Sobre todo ahora que necesito respuestas

Cerré los ojos, abrí la llave del agua fría del lavabo con la idea firme de que el agua me ayudaría, comencé lavándome el rostro quitándome el maquillaje que llevaba, después lave mis brazos, y con mis manos mojadas masajee mi cuello, con la ilusión de que el agua hiciera el efecto de bajar un poco los niveles de alcohol que traía en la sangre y así poder ver si detrás de toda esta pantalla se encontraba la Bella que yo conocía, la Bella que tanto extrañaba.

Cerré la llave, puse mis manos a los lados del lavabo, y me volví a ver en el espejo ya con la cara lavada, la verdad no fue la mejor idea, ya que lo que vi me dejo peor, los restos de maquillaje se quedaron debajo de mis ojos, marcando más mis ojeras, la piel estaba casi transparente y tan si vida, mi cabello que una vez fue largo, ondulado y castaño, ahora se encontraba lacio, corto y rojizo.

Un cambio radical en mi vida, te saque de ella y por ello tenía que ser otra mujer, otra que no me recordara a la que fui contigo. Así que comencé con el cabello, además así le gustaba a él, decía que así me veía muy sexy y yo me convencí de ello cuando los chicos volteaban a verme descaradamente, devorándome con la mirada y a él no le importaba, le gustaba presumirme. Nunca me ha celado, él no es como tú, él no me quería tener encerrada para que nadie me viera, él jamás gritaba o me cuestionaba cada vez que algún chico me volteaba a ver, él no discutía o incluso peleaba con alguien, por haber tenido el atrevimiento de invitarme a bailar. No, él no era así, él era seguro de si mismo, no hacía escenas de celos, no tenía la necesidad de hacer ninguna de estas cosas, él era tranquilo, casi nunca se enojaba, nunca cuestionaba mis decisiones, simplemente él me daba mi espacio, me dejaba ser libre.

Me senté en la tapa del escusado para quitarme los zapatos que me estaban matando, _já_, de toda mi metamorfosis, a los zapatos de tacón era a lo único que no me acababa de acostumbrar, realmente eran un martirio para mi, ya que con mi falta de pericia al caminar constantemente se me torcía el pie, pero como me propuse ser fuerte, unos zapatos de tacón no iban a poder conmigo, así que me planteé y ya puedo al menos andar mejor con ellos, obvio me cansan y mucho, pero es parte de esta nueva Bella que conocían. Hablar de mi guardarropa era punto y aparte, mi ropa había cambiado al mismo paso que yo, ahora estaba usando ropa que tan solo unos años atrás me hubiera dado tanto pudor ponerme.

_¿Pero realmente era pudor?_

Desde ese día, que inicie mi "cambio" tire toda mi ropa en un arrebato, tratando de sacarte de mi vida, tratando de dejar de ser _tú_ Bella para convertirme en Isabella Swan, la autentica, no la que habías diseñado por y para ti… tire toda esa ropa pensando que era símbolo de lo sometida que me tenías y que ya no sería más así, la tire pensando que esa no era Isabella Swan, a Isabella Swan le gustaba sentirse guapa, le gustaba sentirse sexy, y porque no, deseada. Yo no era una chica tímida, ni callada, ni reservada, yo no era esa Bella que usaba jeans, playeras y tenis, ya no, ya no había ni rastros de esa Bella, ahora era otra, otra muy distinta, esta que el espejo refleja, esta era Isabella.

Me levante con nuevos ánimos, sintiendo el suelo frío en mis pies y parándome frente al espejo. _¿Realmente esto era? ¿Yo era esta persona frente al espejo?_ Mire a la chica en el espejo, con el maquillaje escurrido, los ojos hundidos y opacos, usando ropa provocativa. Una chica que acababa de llegar de una fiesta, una chica que se había alcoholizado hasta caerse de la silla, una chica a la que su novio tuvo que traer casi a rastras. Yo era esa chica, esa era Isabella Swan, esta chica que tanto buscaba tener y que ahora me pesa tanto ser.

Una lágrima descendió por mi rostro al darme cuenta de la persona en la que me había convertido al tratar de huir de ti, esto era por tratar de ser alguien sin ti, por luchar desesperadamente por alejarme de lo que eras. Pero hoy iba terminar todo, hoy quería terminar con todo lo que era, porque quería apagar tú recuerdo, quería acabar con el remordimiento, quería sentirme otra, quería dejar mi pasado en el pasado, no quería sentir que aun conservaba algo de la antigua Isabella, de tú Isabella, quería ser la nueva, la despreocupada, la independiente, necesitaba tanto la independencia, la necesitaba tanto como el oxigeno, necesitaba sentir que no te necesitaba, necesitaba sentir que solo habías sido uno más, lo necesitaba con tanta desesperación porque ya no soportaba seguir culpándome, porque ya no quería sentir estos remordimientos y este arrepentimiento y ganas de correr de nuevo a tú lado, ya no lo quería sentir… porque era demasiada el ansiedad de verte, de saber de ti, de saber que habrá sido de tú vida.

Y esas mismas ansias fueron las que me llevaron a buscarte el día de ayer… viaje por tres horas con el pretexto de ver a mi familia, cuando la verdad lo que quería era verte, necesitaba hacerlo, ya no podía más… me había paseado en esas calles pidiéndole a todos los santos que me llevaran a donde podía toparme contigo.

No sabía exactamente que buscaba al caminar por los lugares que sabía que frecuentabas, tú no creías en el destino, por lo que sabía que la excusa de que fue casualidad no funcionaria contigo. Camine tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sólo movida por la necesidad de verte, cada paso que daba era tratar de convencerme de dar vuelta atrás y regresar a casa o irme a la capital, pero si ya estaba ahí qué más daba un par de pasos más… seguí caminando hasta llegar al parque, recordé que ese era uno de los lugares que más frecuentabas, era ahí donde pasabas horas con tus amigos, y mi sorpresa fue mayor a verte ahí sentado en una banca vistiendo unos jeans y una playera negra, sostenías un balón de baloncesto, otros chicos te acompañaban, no los reconocí, supongo nuevos amigos tuyos… ellos estaban a tú lado sentados y frente a ti, tenías a una chica, vestida completamente de negro, con el cabello oscuro y largo, tal y como te gustaba, todo lo contrario a como traía yo el cabello; sonreías y hablabas animadamente.

Yo me quede ahí, a unos metros de ti, observándote fingiendo estar observando los artículos que vendían unos hippies, te veías tan feliz, definitivamente ya me habías olvidado, tú no te habías dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que uno de tus amigos se percato de que estaba yo ahí y sólo te basto que te susurrara algo al oído para voltear tú rostro a verme, aquella mueca alegre, relajada que tenías hacía un momento se transformo en una mueca dura, tensa; tú ojos verdes parecieron oscurecerse para mirarme con odio, la rabia flameo en tus ojos, pude ver como de repente tus manos apretaban el balón con tal fuerza que parecía que se reventaría en cualquier momento, clavaste tú mirada en mí y yo sólo pude voltear avergonzada, me habías descubierto, pero ya no había nada, en tú mirada ya no había ese sentimiento de amor, ahora sólo quedaba odio, así que decidí dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado con toda la rapidez que me dieron mis piernas, iba caminando muerta de miedo, temía a que me alcanzaras y me dijeras todas las cosas que en tus ojos vi, que me odiabas, que me despreciabas, que no sentías nada por mí, que esa chica era lo que siempre habías soñado… palabras que no por mucho eran mentiras, porque si me alcanzabas y lo hicieras, no tendría argumentos con que refutar las verdades que yo merecía, porque nadie más que yo era la culpable de destruir el inmenso amor que me tuviste, yo misma fui la causante de que ese amor lo transformaras en un odio igual o más grande.

Pero mi angustia fue en vano, ya que tú no llegaste, no me seguiste, y por un lado me sentí tranquila que no lo hicieras, pero a la vez me sentí totalmente desdichada, yo ya no valía nada en tú vida, ya no significaba nada como para que me siguieras, ni siquiera para herirme o insultarme. Fue entonces cuando entendí que cometí la peor estupidez, la peor de todas, ¿Qué ganaba con venir a buscarte, tú perdón? Sabiendo que nunca lo harás, porque yo te lastime y nos lastime a los dos. Porque a pesar de que intente por todos los medios de ajearte de mí, más bien, hice hasta lo imposible por alejarnos, tú recuerdo seguía aquí, atado en lo más profundo de mi corazón y de mi alma.

Fue por eso que entre en este proceso de deshacerme de esa Bella que tú misma habías hecho, esa chica que se enamoró del chico malo y problemático de la escuela, quería deshacerme de esta necesidad de tenerte y extrañarte. Tenía que ser la chica que mis padres esperaban, esa Isabella sensata e inteligente, madura que tanto buscaba, una chica que no pensaba en el amor todavía, que pensaba solo en su futuro, en su carrera, en la universidad, yo quería ser esa chica y hasta el momento lo había logrado, mis calificaciones habían subido drásticamente y tenía un trabajo que tarde o temprano me abriría más puertas, pero necesitaba deshacerme de este sentimiento de remordimiento, este sentimiento que no me dejaba dormir, ese sentimiento que arrastraba como una enorme piedra, quería sentir que no te necesitaba, que solo habías sido un hombre más, sólo uno más.

_Sólo uno más, sólo uno más… _Me repetía mentalmente mientras al mismo tiempo salía del baño para encontrarme con la recamara, sabía lo que seguía, así que entre tratando de pensar que esto era por mi, por deshacerme del recuerdo de tus manos sobre mi piel, quería y necesitaba que otro hombre borrara tus caricias, quería y necesitaba que otro hombre superara tus caricias, que me hiciera sentir mujer, que me hiciera subir al cielo, que me hiciera olvidarte.

Sentado sobre la cama estaba Jacob, mi novio, esperándome ilusionado, porque hoy sería el gran día, sus ojos negros le brillaban de felicidad, me sonrío como solo él sabe hacerlo, porque él es el hombre perfecto, guapo, responsable, carismático, con una carrera por delante, con un trabajo prometedor, todo lo que mis padres pedían, él lo tenía, él era el consentido, el favorito de mis padres; lo había visto en sus miradas cuando lo lleve a casa, mi mamá sonrío al verlo y mi papá no paraba de hablar de política con él. Él era el indicado, mi mente lo repetía una y otra vez, él era caballeroso, amable, divertido y lo más importante, me adoraba, me amaba y yo… _Yo tenía que aprender amarlo_

Y amar significaba entregarlo todo por la persona amada, y yo aun, con Jacob no llegaba a ese paso, no porque no quisiera o no se hubiese presentado la oportunidad, pero simplemente a veces no podía con mi conciencia y él, caballeroso como es, lo entendía y lo aceptaba, pero hoy ya no, tenía que hacerlo, ya no intentarlo, si no hacerlo, trague saliva del nerviosismo, incluso sintiéndome más nerviosa que mi primera vez. Tú Edward, tú fuiste el primer y único hombre en mi vida, y quería terminar con eso de una vez por todas, tenía y necesitaba liberarme de las noches soñándote, quería borrar todas y cada una de tus caricias, de tus besos, de tú recuerdo; pero hasta ahora no lo había logrado.

Tenía que comprobar lo que el dicho decía…_Un clavo saca otro clavo. _Esa fue mi razón, esa era mi razón en estos momentos. Me acerque a Jacob, sintiendo que el nudo de mi estomago se hacía más grande, avanzaba tratando de relajar la expresión de mi rostro, tratando de sonreírle al hombre perfecto que tenía en frente.

— ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó preocupado cuando llegué a su lado, trate de sonreírle para que dejara de preocuparse. Él inmediatamente sonrío y acarició mi mejilla con el torso de su mano, clavándome su mirada llena de amor, una lagrima se me escapo al comparar esa mirada tan cargada de ternura con la tuya, tan opuestas pero igual de intensas, él amándome y tú odiándome.

— Te amo — le dije clavando mi mirada en sus ojos.

Y me sentí la peor persona del mundo cuando le vi sonreír con emoción, me había vuelto una mentirosa, actuaba muy bien, era capaz de mirarlo intensamente y decirle cuanto lo amaba, era capaz de besarlo con pasión como si en ello se me fuera la vida. Era capaz de todo ello con el único objetivo de retenerlo a mi lado.

— _Eres pésima mintiendo — _Tú voz aterciopelada resonó en mi mente, recordándome que a ti no te podía engañar.

Una vez había salido con mis amigas, conocí a un chico y baile con él toda la noche, coquetee con él, pero sólo eso, al día siguiente, cuando me preguntaste si había bailado con alguien y te conteste que sólo con mis amigas, sonreíste incrédulo y me lo dijiste "_Eres pésima mintiendo_"

Y siempre fue así, nunca pude mentirte, siempre me descubriste en todas mis mentiras que te había dicho, en cambio yo no era capaz de saber si mentías o no, yo te creía todo lo que me decías, todas y cada una de tus palabras eran la absoluta verdad que existía para mí.

Ahora era al revés, Jacob era como un libro abierto para mí, podía saber cuando me decía las cosas por condescendencia, cuando me mentía y cuando me decía la verdad, y ahora él era el ingenuo que me creía todo cuanto decía. No sabía si había mejorado en el arte de mentir o era que sólo tú tenías la capacidad de dejarme al descubierto. Era tan vulnerable contigo, tú eras mi protector, mi salvador y también eras mi cruz, por que él amarte significaba peleas con mis padres todos los días, significaba enfrentarme a sus miradas de decepción… amarte significaba sufrir cada vez que los chismes se desataban y la gente me advertía que me estabas engañando... amarte significaba la gloria y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

Jacob se fue acercando a mí, midiendo mis reacciones, acortando la distancia. Hasta que unió sus labios con los míos, su beso comenzó a profundizar, a ser más demandante, sus manos tomaron mis hombros haciéndome acostarme con delicadeza en la cama y yo me deje hacer. Me deje hacer todo, cada caricia, cada beso.

Pero la sensación de que te estaba traicionando, de que te estaba siendo infiel, no se iba, los besos y caricias se sentían tan equivocados, tan suaves, tan tiernos, pero no sentía la pasión que sentía contigo, no sentía ese fuego arder en mi interior, no sentía quemarme la piel con su caricia, no sentía esa ansiedad de pegarme a ti para que cada parte de mi cuerpo te sintiera, no sentía el cosquilleo de tus manos por tocar tú piel, no sentía nada, y eso era aun peor.

Sus ojos negros me miraron intensamente, con deseo, con pasión, pero no era reciproco, nuestra piel desnuda rozándose, sintiéndose, pero algo faltaba; no quería pensar, solo sentir, pero ambos sentidos estaban muertos para mi, podía sentirlo en mi entrada y sin embargo no tenía la necesidad de acercarlo.

Sus ojos me observaron maravillados, adorándome con la mirada, con sus caricias, pero no era lo que necesitaba o lo que deseaba.

Yo no necesitaba que me amara tan delicadamente, como si tuviera miedo de que al tocarme más fuerte me rompiera en mil pedazos, no soportaba sentirme una pieza de cristal en sus brazos, no, yo necesitaba sentir su necesidad, su pasión, su deseo.

Me beso más intenso, pero sin el sabor a desesperación que yo quería, pude sentir como se introducía lentamente en mí y cuando estuvo completo se movió tan delicadamente que me quise volver loca de desesperación.

_- Esto no está bien -m_e dije.

Mis piernas, en un acto puro de instinto, se enredaron en su cintura, dándole más impulso, queriendo que con ello enloqueciera de pasión, que me tomara desenfrenadamente, que me hiciera tocar el cielo con las manos, como lo hacías tú, con tú sola mirada, con tú sola voz, pero no, Jacob no era tú.

Sé que es horrible compararte en estos momentos, que debo de estar loca, ya que el chico perfecto está en mi cama haciéndome el amor, pero es que es imposible no hacerlo, sólo tú me hacías sentir llena, completa, yo solo quería tus manos tomando fuertemente mis caderas, quería tus dientes mordiéndome el cuello, quería tú barba raspándome la piel, quería tú sonrisa retorcida, quería tus ojos verdes ardiendo en pasión, quería tú brutalidad, tu pasión, quería sentir tus manos por todas partes, quería tú lengua torturándome y endulzándome al mismo tiempo.

Yo no quería esta delicadeza, yo no quería toda esta ridícula ternura, Jacob emitía suaves gemidos, unos gemidos que me estaban exasperando, ¡¿Dó_nde estaban los gruñidos, dónde había quedado la pasión? _

_¡¿Dónde estabas Edward_?

Cuando todo había terminado unas las lagrimas se me escaparon en la profundidad de la oscuridad, el cuerpo a mi lado me abrazaba tiernamente, pero el calor de su cuerpo era bochornoso, se me hacía tan difícil respirar a su lado, el aire se sentía tan pesado, tan insoportable.

Me levante, encerrándome nuevamente en el baño, me mire en espejo tratando de encontrar las diferencias, de ver a una Isabella más saludable, más completa, más mujer, al menos completa… pero al contemplarme en el espejo me asusto lo que vi.

Bella había desaparecido, ya no quedaba nada de lo que era, ahora sólo quedaba está mirada apagada, esté sentimiento de remordimiento carcomiéndome. _— ¡¿Pero por qué? —_ me grite internamente, esto no se supone que debería pasar, se supone que tendría que sentirme libre, se supone que tendría que sentirme aliviada, porque yo lo sabía, al entregarme a otro hombre había acabado con todas las posibilidades de recuperarte, lo sabía y lo había querido, porque sabía que sólo así mi corazón se resignaría.

_¡Entiéndelo! Él no va regresar cuando sepa que ya has sido de otro hombre._

Trate de hacerle entender al corazón que ya no debería amarte, porque ya no tenía sentido, tú no volverías amarme, no después de lo que hice, ya no…

Pero esto no debería sentirse así, estaba en el camino correcto. Tenía lo que había querido desde un principio, la aceptación de mis padres, su "bien hecho", ellos están orgullosos de mi, por eso no entendía por qué no me sentía feliz, por qué no me sentía completa, había renunciado a ti, al amor de mi existencia, a mi propia felicidad por ellos. _¡¿Entonces? Entonces ¿Por qué demonios no me sentía feliz?_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a dejar mis ojos, me mire desnuda, de repente pude ver los besos de Jacob, podía ver como había marcado mi cuerpo, y me daba asco… asustada por ese sentimiento nuevo, me metí en la bañera, con la firme idea de borrarlos, tenía que hacerlo no quería esas marcas en mi piel, tenía que quitarlos a como diera lugar.

— _No vas a ser feliz, no cuando eres tan cobarde. — _Tú voz resonó en mi cabeza, abrí la llave dejando salir el agua fría, congelándome la piel, tomé el jabón y comencé a tallar mi cuerpo, tenía que borrar los besos, las caricias de Jacob, tú no podías verlos, no tenías que verlos.

Observé mis piernas, y ahí estaban, podía verlas, podía ver los restos de las caricias de Jacob, talle más fuerte, frenéticamente se podía decir, pero las malditas caricias no se quitaban, llegué a mis tobillos y recordé…

_Recordé tus dedos acariciando mi tobillo._

— _Me encanta como se te ve este short — dijiste mientras embozabas esa sonrisa torcida, mi favorita._

— _¿Si? Me lo puse por que hace mucho calor — dije._

_Me encontraba tendida sobre el pasto en el parque, el sol daba en mi cara, calentándome todo el cuerpo._

— _Si, muchísimo — dijiste mientras acariciabas mi pierna en toda su extensión tortuosamente lento, yo no pude evitar cerrar los ojos disfrutando tus caricias. — Pero... pero no estoy seguro de querer vértelo puesto otra vez — dijiste mientras tus dedos acariciaban la parte interna de mi pierna, haciendo que de mi boca saliera un leve gemido._

— _¿Por qué? — dije aún con los ojos cerrados._

— _Te vez tan atractiva que sólo puedo pensar en hacerte el amor — sonreí al instante_

— _Esa era la idea de ponérmelo — te dije pícaramente. _

_Tus ojos verdes me observaron con pasión contenida. — Por eso mismo, no quiero que te lo vuelvas a poner, no quiero que ningún otro hombre piense lo mismo que yo, no quiero que otro hombre te vea como te he visto, te quiero sólo para mi Bella. — tú voz sonaba ronca, tus ojos me miraban intensamente, y tú tacto estaba caliente._

— _Sólo soy tuya Edward, nada ni nadie cambiara eso, nadie— te dije, enfatizando el final, que casi no terminé de decirte, cuando ya tenía tus labios sobre los míos y tú lengua abriéndose camino en ellos._

Tallé más intensamente, tratando de borrar mi encuentro con Jacob, sabía que lo sabrías, en cuanto me vieras sabrías que ya no era tuya, y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

— _¿Por qué me amas? — me preguntaste._

_Levanté la vista de mi tarea, para encontrarme con tus hermosos ojos verdes — Porque eres el hombre más sexy que haya visto en mi vida. — te sonreí._

_Te me quedaste viendo y sonreíste de esa manera tan seductora, que me quedé prendada en la perfección de tú rostro. — ¿Así que tú amor se basa en cosas superficiales, como la apariencia física? — preguntaste divertido,_

_Tú lo tenías claro, tú lo sabías, yo no te amaba por lo guapo que eras, no, mi amor se basaba en cosas con más sentido._

— _¿Qué más si no? — te dije haciéndome la desentendida de lo que en realidad querías escuchar, y continúe con mi tarea, bueno como que la hacía, mientras te explicaba — No estoy enamorada de ti por lo inteligente que eres, tampoco por lo divertido que llegas a ser, no te amo por que tú lógica se me hace tan interesante como pasar todo un día preguntándote los porqués — regrese mi mirada a ti — y sobre todo no te amo por que le pones pasión a todo lo que haces, ni por cómo luchas por tus ideas... No, mi amor por ti se basa en algo más fácil, como el tono verde de tus ojos, la perfección de tú rostro, la suavidad de tú cabello y por lo tentador que es tú cuerpo, y también debo agregar que tú trasero es de lo más sexy… — No me dejaste terminar, me besaste con tanta pasión, que se me olvidó de que hablábamos y de mi dichosa tarea._

Me hundí en la bañera, dejándome envolver por el agua helada, sintiendo como cada músculo se tensaba, como mis piernas se convulsionaban de vez en cuando con algún calambre, sintiendo como el agua de la regadera bañaba mi cabeza, mi rostro, confundiendo mis lagrimas con el agua, ahogándome en mi agonía, en el dolor de sentir mi cuerpo inerte.

— _¿Me amas? — te pregunté mientras tú boca se dedicaba a besar mi cuello, te paraste de tú tarea y levantaste tú rostro y clavaste tus verdes orbes en mi._

— _Más de lo que puedas imaginarte — respondiste serio._

— _¿Por qué? — sonreíste de lado ante mi pregunta._

— _Porque sólo tú pudiste acceder a mi corazón, porque sólo tú me haces querer ser mejor persona, por que sólo contigo puedo ser feliz. — Me respondiste, con sólo esos tres argumentos me desarmaste, no pude más y te besé, te besé con mi alma, con mí ser, con todo mi amor…_

Pero lo arruiné… tenías razón amor, todo el amor que te profesaba no era suficiente, me falto tener carácter, me falto ser valiente, me falto pelear por ti, perdóname… para poderme perdonar yo… te amo Edward, te amo con toda mi alma, no sé como dejar de hacerlo, ya lo intente amor, ya intente todo, y no puedo, quiero que este dolor que está aquí se vaya, ya no quiero sentirme así, no quiero mi amor, ayúdame por favor… Edward por favor…

El dolor me nublo el pensamiento y la razón, tomé el rastrillo que se encontraba en la encimera del baño, tratando de quitarle la pequeña navaja y sin más, la hundí en mi pierna, sintiendo como el dolor físico remplazaba al dolor agónico de mi corazón, ese dolor que yo misma te había ocasionado a ti, y me lo había ocasionado amor, porque nos lastimé y en el camino te había perdido para siempre.

La oscuridad se hacía más grande, cada segundo que pasa, me era más difícil mantenerme pensando en ti, en tú cara, en tus ojos, en tú boca… en tú amor, por que el dolor palpitante de mi pierna me distraía, podía sentir como el liquido caliente bañaba mi pierna, quitando un poco el frió de mi cuerpo, hasta que dejo de dolerme, literalmente todo, hasta que mi herida en el corazón dejo de sangrar y con esto fui capaz de no pensar en ti, de saberte perdido… cerré los ojos para perderme de una vez por todas en la oscuridad.

* * *

**¿continuará?**


	2. Capitulo 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S Meyer. La historia es mia.

Un agradecimiento especial a Alma Cullen mi beta.

Gracias por sus reviews. Siento mucho lo que tarde en actualizar, no se volverá a repetir.

Para que se pongan en sintonía con el capítulo escuchen "Pierdo el aire" de Guillotina, cuando escribí el capitulo imagina que Edward escuchaba esa cancion pensando en Bella. Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

**Edward  
**

**Capitulo uno. **

Debí haber sabido que algo andaba mal.

Debí haber sabido que mi celular se le acabó la batería anoche y por eso la alarma no sonó esta mañana.

Debí haber sabido que perdería el autobús y tendría que irme en bicicleta hasta la universidad.

Debí haber sabido que hoy los profesores amanecerían de mal humor y nos harían la vida imposible a todos.

Debí haber sabido que esta tarde me encontraría con el tormento de mi pasado, Isabella.

Debí saberlo, por que si lo hubiera sabido, no me hubiera levantado de la cama para vivir el día mas infernal de mi vida.

Pero lo hice, me levante a las carreras, pedalee tres kilómetros llegando todo sudoroso a la universidad, me quebré la cabeza con los exámenes sorpresa de los profesores y regresé a la casa sintiendo que había perdido por lo menos tres kilos por todo el ejercicio en bicicleta, me fui a jugar con mi bola de amigos pensando, inocentemente, que ahora si mi día se estaba volviendo mejor.

Pero hoy Dios tenía otro plan para mí, siempre lo tenía, siempre me ponía las cosas díficiles y la verdad es que a veces me sacaba de quicio, no entendía que quería de mí, yo cumplia todos sus mandamientos, amaba a Dios por sobre todas las cosas, tampoco es que tuviera a alguien más a quien mas amar, así que ÉL seguia en el primer puesto, el de no no tomar el nombre de Dios en vano...bueno ese talvez no lo seguía como debería, pero solo útilizaba su nombre para unos buenos chistes y para decir cosas sensatas, si ÉL tiene buen sentido del humor no me reprochará, santificaras el dia del señor, creía fervientemente que con asistir a la iglesia los domingos era suficiente, honraba a mi padre y a mi madre, no habia matado a alguien, talvez lo había imaginado pero no hecho literalmente, el de no cometer actos impuros...bueno...no se exactamente a que se refiera (o solo me hacia como que no lo entendía), nunca había robado, no me gustaba mentir y jamas habia sentido envidia así que eso me salvava del nueve y el diez...¿Entonces por que Dios se enzañaba conmigo? Pareciera como si yo le deberia algo, la vida, pero él me la quitaría en el momento que ÉL quisiera, pero estaba encaprichado en hacerme sufrir durante el trayecto y eso era lo que no comprendía.

Por lo que no había sido fácil mi vida, a veces pienso que ÉL me esta castigando por que hubo una vez que amé alguien más por sobre todas las cosas y por eso se molestó y me condeno para siempre, pero me había arrepentido, y tenía una respuesta para ello, era un adoleste tonto, alguién tan experimentado con ÉL debía estar aconstumbrado a la falta de fe y tonterías de los adolescentes, todos pasan por ello, Dios debe saber que a esa edad buscas desesperadamente esa mitad que te complemente (tonterias, pero aun así lo hacemos) pero sucede que cuando conoces a ese "alguien" las cosas comienzan a verse desde otra perspectiva y es ahí donde todo se complica porque lejos de ser sencillas te destrozan.

Bueno al menos eso me paso a mí, justo cuando sentía que había encontrado ese amor que me hacía falta resulta que NO, que no soy suficiente, que los benditos estatus sociales hacen su aparición y entonces te das cuenta que entregar el corazón de nada sirve, porque al fin de cuentas el corazón no es otra cosa más que un musculo que irriga a todo el cuerpo sangre para que se siga moviendo…

Después de que conocí a Be… después de que la conocí, fue realmente hermoso, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su alma, todo era perfecto, ella era esa mitad que me faltaba, era ese impulso que te había sonreír aunque no quisieras, nunca he sido un tipo romántico, nunca me ha salido hablar como poeta, pero si hablaba con ese musculo que mencione anteriormente. Pero con ella era distinto, afloraba en mi lo poeta, el corazón me había hablar y cuando le declare mi amor, lo hice en serio, con toda la buena intención de querer hacer un futuro con ella, pero otra vez las malditas apariencias decidieron que NO, que no era para mí, entonces ella tomo su decisión y lo que hizo me marco para toda la vida por que supe lo que era odiar y ese sentimiento reina en mi haciendome amargado, egoista, sarcastico, toda amabilidad desapareció de mi organismo.

Lo único bueno que habia en mi vida eran mis amigos.

Emeett, Jasper, Diego, Seth, Bree y yo nos encontrábamos en el parque, todos los viernes nos reuniamos para ir a jugar baloncesto y despues de ponerles una paliza en la cancha veníamos aquí, al parque, a descarsar y comernos una nieve, pero hoy queríamos cambiar, hoy no queríamos nieve, queríamos algo diferente (y ahí había otra señal de que mi día sería horrible)

— ¿Y si vamos por una hamburguesa?— propuso Emeett.

— asco — dijo Bree con expresión de repulsión.

Bree, era vegetariana, por lo cual cada vez que alguien daba a entender que comeríamos algo derivado de los animales, decía la misma expresión "asco"

— Podríamos quitarle toda la verdura a las hamburguesas y dártelos a ti — comencé a decirle, no pudiendo aguantar la risa — ¡Oye! Saldrías ganando ¡Comerías gratis! — le dije ya no pudiendo contener la carcajada, los demás se rieron también.

— ja – ja, que simpatico eres Edward — dijo con sarcasmo Bree poniéndome su cara de "te odio". Pero ella no me odiaba, sino todo lo contrario, yo le gustaba, no es arrogancia, simplemente sé que yo no le era tan indiferente.

Bree era la única chica de nuestra bola de amigos, también era la mas joven, y yo sabía que se sentía atraída hacia mí, a todos nos abrazaba, nos sonreía, pero conmigo era diferente, a mi me miraba de una manera que me ponía incomodo, no es que no me fuera atractiva, porque era hermosa, delgada, con la piel blanca y el cabello largo y oscuro, cualidades que siempre me habían gustado en una mujer, pero como todo siempre tiene que ser difícil, ella tenía diecisiete años y yo veintidós, en el momento en que yo iniciara algo con ella estaba seguro que sus padres me demandarían por acoso a menores o algo así, con eso de mi bendita suerte.

Todavía me estaba riendo cuando Seth, que estaba sentado a mi derecha se acercó a decirme al oído: — Bella te está mirando — me quede helado, sólo bastaron esas palabras para que todo cual me causara alegría se fuera al caño, no pensé que llegaría el día en donde me enfrentara a ella.

Mi mirada inmediatamente la busco, estaba a unos cuantos metros, cerca de un puesto de hippies, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos marrones me miraron asustados y por un momento me perdí en lo profundo de sus ojos, pero hubo algo que no estaba bien, algo no cuadraba con aquella Bella que yo conocí, entonces la observe bien y me di cuenta que su cabello, era corto y rojizo, la furia inundó todo mi cuerpo, sabía que no debía importarme, pero me importaba, me importaba y mucho, porque entonces ella se había convertido en esa farsa que tanto odiábamos, ella había cambiado tanto, que haya dejado toda esa sencillez, toda esa dulzura para convertirse en algo tan superficial, en algo tan corriente y reproblable.

La odiaba, la odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, por que había destruido lo más sagrado para mi, ¡ELLA!… No la odiaba por haberme hecho el corazón trizas o porque me hubiese dejado, NO, la odiaba por lo que había hecho con mi Bella, por haber tirado a la basura toda su esencia para convertirse en alguien sin sentido que ni ella misma se creía, la odiaba por cambiar tanto que ni ella misma quería.

Lo sabía, sabía que ella no estaba agusto con este cambio que ella se había hecho, me pregunto si se lo hizo por voluntad o por seguirle el juego a alguien, y mientras más pensaba mas la odiaba y sentía pena por ella porque yo sabía que ella no quería ser así, lo podía ver en sus ojos, ella no debería estar aquí, debería seguir en su mundo de superficialidades, pero por algo estaba aquí, Bella siempre fue muy débil y sabía yo que esto era demasiado para ella y no podía con ello. Por eso regresaba, por eso estaba aquí, las casualidades entre nosotros nunca existieron así que no iba a comenzar a creer en ellas hoy, por eso digo que si ella se había encontrado aquí conmigo es por que ella lo había propiciado así y no porque estemos destinados el uno al otro, ella sabia donde encontrarme así que como siempre tomo su decisión y aquí estaba. Y lo hizo porque no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, porque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba incorrecto, lo sabía, sin embargo ella no hacia nada.

En su mirada solo encontré vergüenza, pena y ella encontró en la mía lastima, odio, rencor, bajo la mirada un momento, yo en cambio jamás la deje de ver, me miro avergonzada y se volteo, parecía que podía escuchar mis reclamos mentales y estoy seguro que lo sabía, ya que ella me conocía muy bien, podía entender cada uno de mis gestos y estaba seguro que ella sabía, ella sabía todo lo que tenía para decirle, que era absurdo que siguiera de esa manera, forzándose a hacer lo que sus padres querían, pero era su vida, ella sabía lo que hacia o no con ella.

Yo, como su pareja en aquel tiempo, había hecho lo que me tocaba hacer, había luchado, la había buscado incluso hasta debajo de las piedras, es mas pude haber cambiado toda mi vida y haberme quedado con ella, pero cuando la busque, juro haber deseado no haberla encontrado, porque sentir lo que sentí cuando la encontré besándose con aquel niño bonito, aquel que seguramente si era un buen partido, deje de hacerlo… cierro los ojos un aun recuerdo como me destrozo verla con él, como le ofrecía sus besos, esos besos que fueron míos, esa mirada que alguna vez me regaló a mí, ya no lo era más, entonces comprendí todo en un segundo, todo había sido armado, había sido mentira, que esa Bella que fue mi Bella no existe más, ahora esta Bella que estaba era alguien sin corazón, alguien que sin ningún tipo de consideración podía decir _te amo_ a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino. Y eso me destrozo…

La vi como se marcho y algo dentro de mí se movió para darme impulso de ir hasta donde estaba ella y gritarle a la cara todo lo que se merecía, gritarle que era el ser más tonto que había conocido en mi vida, que jamás pensé que podía alguien decepcionarme tanto como lo había hecho ella, burlarme de ella cuando me dijera que me había ido a buscar para decirme que ya se había cansado de jugar a la princesa de cuento, que venía a buscarme a mí, porque me quería, porque ya estaba dispuesta a vivir conmigo, ¡ah! Como me gustaría que eso pasara, poderme reír de ella, como ella lo hizo conmigo… pero así como tuve ese impulso, obligue a mi cuerpo a quedarse quieto porque JAMAS jamás me rebajaría con ella, YA NO.

Me levante, estremeciendo en el acto a Bree. — Yo quiero una cerveza ¿Quién me acompaña? — Si, alcohol, eso necesitaba no espere a que contestaran sólo empecé a caminar rumbo al bar más cercano.

Todos me siguieron, ignorando mi estado de animo, sólo Bree se encontraba a mi lado, igual de callada que yo, me pregunto sólo una vez que tenia, y yo solo le respondí que nada, ella sabía muy bien cuando no quería hablar. Todos estuvieron bromeando, incluso Bree se olvido de mi un rato, nadie preguntaba nada y fue mejor, no tenia ganas de hablar pero tampoco tenia ganas de estar sólo. Yo sabía si me quedaba solo el alcohol y la melancoliza, no eran buenos consejeros y terminaría extrañando tanto que al final la llamaría justificándome que solo quería saber a que había venido, que ella no tenía nada que hacer aquí, que si ya había tomado su decisión que se largara, que la odiaba, que la despreciaba, aunque esto solo seria con el propósito de escuchar su voz porque en el fondo sabría que terminaría suplicándole que volviera, que por favor volviera ser esa Bella de la que me había enamorado perdidamente, que me dejara descubrirla otra vez, porque yo sería am…NOOO EDWARD, me grite a mí mismo, ¡YA NO MAS, NO MAS! NO TE BASTO CON LA ULTIMA VEZ…

Como olvidar la última vez que la llame, fue despues de que ella se había ido, me emborrache como nunca, no recuerdo como llegue a la casa, solo recuerdo estar con el teléfono en la mano, gritándole que la odiaba por haber causado ese dolor, que la odiaba por no haber luchado por nosotros, que la odiaba con las mismas fuerzas que la estaba amando… Por favor vuelve Bella, anda, deja de jugar amor, vuelve… le dije, recuerdo el dolor que sentí de escuchar su silencio, porque no dijo nada, ese silencio solo me confirmo que ella ya no sentía nada por mí, entonces ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? Me llene de furia, al escuchar como seguía llorando, tranque la llamada, y estrelle el maldito celular en la pared.

Cuando días después intente llamarla de nuevo, una semana para ser exacto, el bendito mensaje me dejo igual de decepcionado "El numero que usted marcó no existe favor de verificarlo" marque, como cien veces más para solo recibir ese mensaje, así que eso fue lo que me ayudo a tomar valor e ir a buscarla a su casa, pero ya no estaba, por supuesto se había ido a la seattle y no había más que hacer, su madre fue la que me abrió la puerta y aun recuerdo la cada de espanto cuadro le grite que ella seria la causante de toda la desgracia de su hija, que en sus hombros caía la infelicidad de Bella, se enfado tanto que me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Después de ese dia ya no tuve las fuerzas ni los medios para irla a buscar, ella se había ido, y no tenía la menor idea de a qué universidad, ni que carrera había esogido estudiar, aunque conociéndola, seguramente se fue por el área de la administración o la contabilidad, porque eso era lo que sus padres, los Swan, querían para ella sin impórtales si quiera lo que ella quería. Y dudo mucho que hubiese seguido su sueño de estudiar literatura, historia, gastronomía o cualquier otro tipo de carreras menos la administrativa, pero de igual manera no tenía la más remota idea de dónde buscarla.

Tuve que tener mucho cuidado con la gente que nos rodeaba, sobre todo los cocidos o amigos que teníamos en común. Ellos sabían que yo besaba donde Bella hubiese pisado y después de que me dejo nunca falto el que me sentía lástima, por ese novio de pueblo que lo habían dejado por algo mejor y solo pensar en que los amigos me vieran con melancolía en la cara me hacian sentir impotente, sobre todo con Ángela, una de las mejores amigas de Bella, con ella sí que tuve que cuidarme, lo último que quería es que le dijera a Bella como estaba atormentado, con ella más que nadie tenía que cuidarme, no quería que me viera y le dijera absolutamente nada.

Por eso seguí con mi vida lo más tranquila que pude, haciendo mis días una rutina, salía con mis amigos y poco a poco comencé a llenarme de este rencor tan grande que le siento, este rencor que se se convirtió en odio, en repulsion.

No supe de ella en dos años, hasta que apareció Alice, una amiga que no veía desde hace mucho, nos habíamos conocido en un curso de verano cuando teníamos unos once años y cuando la vi, se había vuelto tan hermosa que no dude ni un minuto en invitarla a salir, me contó que estaba estudiando economía en Seattle y que estaba viviendo allá con una amiga y cuando ya teníamos como dos horas platicando su teléfono sonó. Todo iba normal hasta que el nombre de Bella apareció en sus labios, algo no muy bueno se removió dentro de mí, colgó y yo no pude evitar preguntarle.

— ¿Bella? Yo conozco una Bella — le dije con indiferencia.

— Claro — dijo emocionada — Pues ella es de aquí, seguramente la conoces, es Isabella Swan — mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte con solo escuchar su nombre.

— Si, si la conozco ¿entonces son amigas? — le pregunte.

— Si, estudiamos juntas y rentamos una habitación entre las dos, ya sabes, no se pude trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo sin hacer sacrificios… — me dijo.

—Bien, ya sabes lo que pienso, todo es cuestión de enfoques, pero bueno, así que está estudiando economía — dije con decepción.

—Si, aunque me encantaría decirte que soy tan inteligente como ella, pero mentiría, Bella es la mejor de la clase y ya esta trabajando en un despacho de renombre... pero y tu ¿como la conoces? — preguntó y sonreí para adentro a Alice, no se le escapaba una, por eso me agradaba mucho hablar con ella, era como un ángel que siempre está ahí por un lado tuyo para hacerte sonreír, su positivismo era envidiable.

—Bella y yo fuimos novios—le dije. Alice sonrió

—Así que tu eres él—dijo con su expresion analítica.

—¿De que hablas?—le pregunté confuso.

—Edward, ella y yo vivimos juntas, concozco su historia, ella no menciona tu nombre, pero ahora que lo dices de esa manera se que eres tú de quien habla.

—Te contó entonces poque me dejó—le dije dejandole ver el rencor que sentía.

—Talvez sirva si me lo cuentas desde tu punto de vista.

Le conté todo a Alice, desde el principio, se conmovió tanto que ella fue la que me ayudo a verla de nuevo, en un principio no me convenció mucho, qué iba yo a decirle a Bella que no lo supiera ya, pero de todos modos Alice insistía e insistía, así que cuando por fin me decidí buscarla, la encontré con él, Alice ya me había advertido que llevaba un par de meses saliendo con un chico, pero pensé que sólo sería algo pasajero, pero cuando vi como se aferraba a él vi que ella se había olvidado por completo de lo nuestro, mientras yo seguía pensando en ella.

Y después todo fue confuso, no sabía si lo que había pasado había sido real o ficción, yo que siempre me había jactado de saber que piensa la gente estaba completamente ciego con ella, siempre le había dicho que ella no podía ocultarme nada, que era un libro abierto para mi, pero ahora no lo sabia, su mente había sido siempre un misterio y ahora mas, _¿Qué había sido verdad? ¿Que había sido mentira?_ No lo sabia, sólo sabia que ella me engaño y formo todo un circo donde ella y yo éramos los seres que mas nos amábamos en todo el planeta y un día, sin causa aparente, dejo de amarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y después se volvió a enamorar también tan rápido, mientras yo seguía aquí, estancado en este amor tan incongruente.

Después de eso hice lo mejor que podía, deje de pensar, empecé a hacer cosas, la ingeniería, mujeres aquí y ya, tratando de sobrevivir, de respirar en este mundo tan ilógico, tan duro, tan horrible.

Y hoy mi pasado volvía al presente, no entendía como Dios se ensañaba conmigo de esta forma, haciéndome pensar que todo estaba bien y luego me salía con esto, como diciéndome: _ten un vistazo de tu pasado, hazte bolas mentales y decide._

¿Pero realmente que se proponía con ponerme en frente a mi mayor debilidad? ¿Quería que cayera otra vez? ¿Quería que regresara a ese tormento de relación? ¿Qué estaba buscando Dios al ponerme esto frente a mis narices? ¿Qué la perdonara?

JAMAS… dicen que no puedes cambiar el pasado, ni alterar el futuro porque no ha llegado, pero en mi caso era distinto, lo que si podía hacer es manejar el presente, con el propósito de alterar el fututo y así poder gritarle un día sin tanto esfuerzo…

TE ODIO.

* * *

¿REVIEWS?


End file.
